1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the windshield wiper frame, and more particularly, to a wiper blade having a well-distributed pressure on the surface of the windshield and an excellent contact therewith. Moreover, the surface of the windshield wiper looks more beautiful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame 7 of a conventional windshield wiper, as shown in FIG. 9 and 10, is pivoted with two holders 72 at two ends thereof. Each of the holders 72 is pivoted with a connecting holder 73 at the inner side thereof. The outer side of each holder 72 and the two ends of each connecting holder 73 are fitted with a clamping piece 74 for securing a wiper blade 75. Each of the clamping pieces 74 is disposed in the same distance so that the wiper blade 75 obtains a well-distributed and close contact with the windshield (G). The pressure of the wiper blade 75 is created by a wiper arm (A) which is joined with the frame 7 by a mounting pin 71 whereby the pressure (F) is well-distributed to the holders 72 at two ends of the frame 7 and the clamping pieces 74 of the connecting holder 73. However, in the prior art windshield wiper, as shown in FIG. 11, the strength of the inverted U-shaped side structure in accordance with the material mechanics is not high. If the strength of the frame 7 in connection with the wiper arm (A) is insufficient, the pressure transmitted to the two ends of the frame 7 will be unbalanced. Therefore, the wiper blade 75 obtains an uneven pressure, and the close contact thereof with the windshield (G) will be influenced and the using life will be reduced.
The outer rim of the frame 7 of the conventional windshield wiper is a metal-punched strip, and it looks very cold and hard without novel and beautiful appearance. Moreover, it""s a pity that it has no functions.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper frame which beautifies the whole appearance of the windshield wiper and enhances the warning effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper frame which enables the wiper blade to obtain a well-distributed pressure and an excellent contact with the windshield.